Jamais loin de toi
by karashi-saya8
Summary: OS.kakasaku. Pas d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, pas de sang qui coule mais un combat: celui de la vie contre la mort. Pas de blague ni de tarte qui vole mais pas non plus de tragédie. Juste les flammes de l'amour qui se dressent contre le vent des souvenirs


Konnichiha! J'ai écrit cette histoire suite à un rêve que j'avais fait. Evidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je n'ai d'honneur que celui de posséder une imagination envahissante et une mémoire bravant l'insconscience des rêves. lol c'est bien dit mais c'est commun à une bonne partie des êtres humains.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Il n'y a pas d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, pas de sang qui coule mais il y a un combat: celui de la vie contre la mort. Il n'a pas de blague ni de tarte qui vole mais il n'y a pas non plus de tragédie. Ce sont les flammes de l'amour qui se dressent contre le vent des souvenirs. Une romance sortie d'un rêve.

* * *

Il est tôt, trop tôt.

L'entraînement ne commencera que dans plusieurs heures. Enfin, si Kakashi-sensei ne traîne pas trop.

Bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, je suis déjà dehors.

Je mets un pied devant l'autre puis l'autre devant l'un. Je marche.

Face à l'air froid du matin, mon corps ne peut réprimer le frisson qui le parcourt.

Déambulant ainsi, le regard vide et les bras serrés autour de mon corps pour me procurer un semblant de chaleur qui je le sais ne viendra pas, je dois vraiment avoir l'air perdue.

Perdue…Pourtant, je ne le suis pas, je sais exactement où je vais. Cela fait longtemps déjà que mes pas me conduisent au même endroit chaque matin.

J'approche. Je peux sentir tout mon corps se tendre à cette perspective et mon regard reprend à demi-vie, à demi seulement.

Il est déjà là.

D'habitude, je m'appuierais contre le tronc de cet arbre majestueux à une quinzaine de mètres derrière lui. Pas plus prés, c'est plus qu'assez pour qu'il prenne conscience de ma présence et trop peu pour qu'il entende ma respiration saccadée par-delà ses pensées lointaines.

Tout autre matin, je me contenterais de garder le silence et de regarder son dos voûté sous la tristesse, la culpabilité, le remord et je ne sais quelles autres sombres pensées. Alors, j'aurais laissé mes larmes couler, ne sachant pas si je pleurais pour moi, pour lui ou à sa place.

Et puis, comme d'habitude, après de longues heures muettes dans la même position, il aurait enfin bougé. Il avancerait d'une marche égale vers l'arbre ou je me tiendrais sans casser la constante de ses pas. Il le dépasserait. Il parcourait encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et d'attendre que je le rattrape.

Sans briser le silence maintenant quotidien, nous marcherions vers le point de rendez-vous et il stopperait au coin d'une rue pour me laisser prendre de l'avance.

Comme chaque fois, je saluerais Sasuke d'un faux sourire et assommerais Naruto qui s'égosillerait en se plaignant que je sois toujours en retard et marmonnant que j'avais de la chance que Kakashi-sensei soit encore plus tardif. Puis, j'essaierais de paraître joyeuse en attendant qu'il arrive.

Pareil à son habitude, il serait apparu après un temps assez court mais indéterminé et il aurait été salué par un cri, un rire retenu et un soupir.

Oui, d'habitude, ce serait ce qui se serait passé.

Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas d'habitude.

Je passe l'arbre qui aurait du me soutenir.

J'avance en fixant la pierre devant laquelle il se tient immobile. Je la fixe mais mon regard trouble n'ose pas la lire.

C'est idiot, je sais déjà quels sont les noms pour lesquels chaque jour il se morfond. Je le sais mais je ne peux pas, pas encore, je ne veux pas lever les yeux vers ceux que je pleure chaque matin.

J'ai peur.

Peur car quand mon regard se posera sur eux, je me rendrais compte qu'ils ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Alors, comment pourrais encore les pleurer ?

Et si je ne peux plus verser de larmes pour eux, sans doute n'aurais-je plus de raison valable d'être ici, me tenant à ses cotés, essayant de le soulager par une compagnie qu'il n'a pas demandée ni même sûrement désirée.

Le mouvement de mes jambes stoppe.

Mes yeux glisse de la stèle et passe sur l'homme à ma droite.

Il a l'air triste. Pourtant, il ne pleure pas, lui ne pleure jamais. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que moi si…

Il semble concentré mais je sais son esprit à des années de moi.

Il est si lointain. Bien trop lointain.

J'étouffe, il me faut de l'air.

Je suis déjà en plein air. J'étouffe quand même, plus encore.

Mon oxygène, c'est lui.

Etrangement, dans ma douleur, c'est elle qui retient mon attention, il me semble ne voir plus qu'elle.

Sa main.

Elle est là, pendant à son côté, seule et sans utilité. Il a toujours les mains dans les poches ou faisant quelque chose mais là, il la laisse comme ça.

Je comprends.

Il veut sentir le froid parce c'est comme cela qu'il pense que cela devrait toujours être. Il la fait inutile car qu'il croit que c'est ce qu'il est. Il n'a rien pu faire pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il veut se punir en ne se le laissant jamais l'oublier. Il la laisse seule, parce qu'il sait que c'est ainsi qu'il doit se sentir puisqu'ils ne sont plus là.

Je comprends mais je ne peux l'approuver.

Je ne veux pas le voir comme cela, il a déjà bien assez souffert.

Je me mords la langue, ma décision est prise. Je dois les affronter, voir ce que c'est que d'être à sa place même si je ne le pourrais jamais entièrement.

Je prends une inspiration glaciale mais cela n'aide pas, il me faut un appui pour me réconforter.

J'hésite. Seulement une seconde. Je me détends, ma main est dans la sienne.

Il n'a pas bougé, j'ai juste pu percevoir une respiration plus profonde.

Je sers sa main et je remonte doucement mon regard vers la stèle.

D'abord je ne la visionne que dans sa globalité. Ensuite mon regard cherche et trouve ses noms que j'ai tant redoutés. Ils sont juste là, devant moi, gravés dans le marbre de la stèle.

Je suis choquée, blessée. Ils sont aussi étincellants que s'ils venaient d'être inscrit dans le marbre.

Ce n'est pas comme çà. Non, sûrement pas comme ça que ça aurait dû être. Ils devraient être usés, brûler par son regard fixe quotidien, ils auraient dû être marqués par sa souffrance !

Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. J'ai senti mes larmes qui couler. J'ai pleuré à sa place, pour lui et pour moi.

Nous sommes restés comme ça longtemps, plus encore que d'habitude. On ne s'est pas séparé en arrivant prés du pont. J'ai bien essayé d'esquiver un sourire à Naruto en guise de bonjour mais je doute que ce fût très convaincant.

Je revins tous les jours. Toujours me tenant à ses cotés, ma main dans la sienne fixant les noms gravés.

Puis, arriva ce jour.

La veille, nous étions revenu très tard d'une mission difficile. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné et il est déjà une heure avancée quand j'émerge de mon sommeil.

Dehors, je peux entendre la pluie battre le trottoir. Je me lève doucement. J'ai mal un peu partout à cause de la mission d'hier. Je me dis qu'il est trop tard pour aller à la stèle maintenant. En plus, personne ne penserait sérieusement à sortir avec une pluie pareille.

Je m'habille tranquillement et décide d'aller voir Ino. La pluie a doublé, heureusement que j'ai pensé à me racheter un parapluie. Quand j'arrive au magasin, Ino se tient au comptoir en train de discuter avec Asuma. Je les salue et Ino me met au courant les derniers potins de Konoha. C'est alors qu'Asuma me demande si je n'ai pas vu Kakashi. Ils avaient rendez-vous mais Asuma n'a pas pu trouver son ami et il n'allait pas l'attendre dehors avec cet orage.

Un doute me prend.

Il n'aurait pas pu…

Non, personne ne…

Mais Kakashi ne s'inquiéterai pas d'attraper la mort. Parfois même devait-il l'espérer !

La sensation d'étouffement me revient plus forte que la dernière fois. Je sors en trombe du magasin laissant là mon parapluie. Il n'aurait fait que m'encombrer.

Je cours. Je cours encore trébuchant à plusieurs reprises. La sensation d'étouffement augmente à chaque instant.

Quand j'arrive enfin, ma vue est brouillée, mon corps trempé et mes jambes chancellent.

Mon cœur manque un battement quand je le vois debout, immobile à sa place habituelle, à peine plus courbé que d'habitude et indifférent au déluge qui l'entoure.

A ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus lointain que je ne l'imaginais ; qu'il est inatteignable ; que jamais plus je ne pourrais avoir la sensation d'être à ses cotés.

Comme si mentalement, il les avait déjà rejoins et que je l'avais perdu.

Alors je me précipite vers la stèle.

Je ne me tiens pas en silence à ses cotés sans le déranger. Non, pas cette fois. Je veux qu'il me voit ! Je veux qu'il m'entende !

Alors, je passe mes bras autour de lui et j'enfouis ma tête entre les lames de ses épaules.

D'abord, je sanglote, mais bientôt, je pleure abondamment. Sentant que l'orage n'est là que pour mieux exprimer mes sentiments.

Comme il ne réagit pas, je crie à travers mes larmes :

" Reviens! Ne me quitte pas! Ne t'éloigne plus de moi ! Pourquoi? Pourquoi torture-tu ton esprit à vouloir pleurer ceux que tu as déjà pleurés de toutes les larmes de ton corps? Crois-tu que ce n'est pas assez? Regarde! Moi, je pleurs à ta place mais je ne peux plus... Je ne peux pas supporter que tu t'éloignes de moi! Je ne veux pas te perdre en raison d'une chose qui est déjà perdue!

Je sais que tu as perdu énormément et que tu t'en veux d'être toujours là. Mais tu es en vie et tu m'as moi ! Je suis là! Si je te perds, je ne survivrai pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Si je perdais tout alors je préfèrerai mourir mais si tu es la c'est peut-être que tu n'as pas tout perdu puisque je suis là. Ne m'abandonne pas !"

« … »

« Ne vas pas là où je ne peux t'atteindre ! Je t'en prie ! Kakashi ! »

Il bouge enfin. Il se tourne dans mes bras pour me faire face.

Il ne dit rien pendant que je continue à pleurer sur son torse.

Je murmure : « Je ne veux pas te perdre »

Alors doucement, il me relève le menton. Mes yeux croisent les siens. J'y lis une promesse silencieuse d'amour mais aussi d'une faible lueur d'espoir.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et la passion nous emporte.

Je sers mon corps un peu plus contre le sien. Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois l'arbre auprès duquel j'avais l'habitude de me tenir. Un instant, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir une silhouette brumeuse appuyée sur le tronc. Je cligne des yeux. La silhouette a disparue.

Je souris.

C'est du passé. Plus jamais, je ne me tiendrai derrière lui à le regarder s'éloigner. Je resterai toujours à ses cotés… et même un peu plus prés si j'en juge par la pression qu'il exerce sur mon cou et ses mains qui balaient mon corps.

Il m'élève du sol et me sourit tendrement.

Soudain, l'avenir me parait merveilleux.

Il m'emmène chez lui, bientôt chez nous.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça a plu à certains d'entre vous. J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente. 


End file.
